


when I picture myself happy

by wollfgang



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Confessions, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: Tumblr Prompt 47.  “When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.”





	when I picture myself happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanshou87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/gifts).



> prompted by the lovely kanshou87 over on the tumblrs dot com

They’re trapped in a very small, very dark container. Dan and the rest of the LAPD are looking for them, and Lucifer assumes that, by now, Amenadiel and Maze have joined the search as well. 

Their breathing sounds loud in the small space and Lucifer is struggling to stay calm. It’s too much like a cage, too much like Hell, dark and hot and cramped. 

“Easy, Lucifer. It’s going to be okay.” Chloe soothes from somewhere across from him to his left. Lucifer only then notices how his breathing had ratcheted up and increased in volume, filling the confined space.

“Apologizes, Detective.” he says and swallows. He shifts a little, trying to get comfortable and his leg knocks into Chloe’s, who snorts.

“I’m putting this on their reviews, not enough leg room.” she says, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

“It’s no five star hotel, that’s certain.” he replies. “But it’s not the worst place I’ve ever stayed in.” and there he goes, reminding himself of Hell again. Useless panic thrums in his veins. As for Chloe, she’s thinking more along mundane lines, neglected children shut away in closets and basements, but not wrong about the basic reason for his sudden fear.

He startles when he feels her hand on his knee. “You’re okay.” she says as soothingly as she can. “I know it’s dark, but we will be out of here soon. Just…think of your happy place.” she suggests, feeling a little silly.

Maybe the darkness makes him bold, some sort of safety in being free of seeing her reaction, because his next words spill from his mouth without thought. “Surely you must know, Detective.” he says, like he’s trying for reproachful, but can’t quite make it sound genuine. “When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.” 

“Not inside a small shipping container.” she says, attempting for joviality.

“Well, no.” he answers with a bit of a laugh. “But the point stands.”

For a moment she thinks his eyes glow in the dark, but then there’s a knocking on the side of the container and Dan’s voice. They both shout loudly in response and soon the side is being wrenched open and light and clean air come flooding in.


End file.
